


Speak Your Heart Flow

by forevertrueblue



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevertrueblue/pseuds/forevertrueblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Ted grow closer after Marshall is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Your Heart Flow

Author: forevertrueblue  
Summary: Lily and Ted grow closer after Marshall is gone.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How I Met Your Mother.

Lily Aldrin wasn't much of a patient person, at least when it came to secrets. She couldn't hold it in much longer. It wasn't helping much that Ted was rambling on like an idiot. She already knows what he is going to say. She had noticed the signs for over a month now. The two had learned to lean on each other ever since Marshall left. It had been awkward, to say the least, hanging around each other with Marshall gone. It wasn't easy on either of them, Ted loosing a best friend and Lily loosing her best friend and husband. Sure, they hung out a lot before when Marshall wasn't around but now Marshall was never coming back. He had gotten a job as a lawyer that paid a lot and enabled him to help the environment and the animals just as he had always wanted. The only problem was that the job was all the way in Chicago, thousands of miles away from New York. Ultimately Lilly understood that Marshall needed to do this, of course this conclusion came long after the fight that seemed to last days with their system of pausing the fight from time to time, the reminder that Lily did the same thing not too long ago and the fact that Lily had no choice but to let him go since they broke up. Lily wasn't happy about it, in fact she had been miserable along with Ted. Eventually, Lily and Ted grew closer than ever before. It was refreshing and comforting to have someone who understood how she felt.

But now, on Valentines Day, standing here in front of Ted, watching him ramble on like an idiot did not make her feel comfortable. Frankly, it just makes her nervous. 'Come on say it, Ted. Spit it out already.' Lily thought as she watched Ted stumble through his words. 'It's not like I'm going to hurt you. Just tell me, damn it.'

"-pretty close for the past few months and you and I are great together. I mean we've always been best friends but now its just, you know since Mar-he left and we've just been you know more-"

"Oh for the love of- Just let it out already, Ted. I can take it," Lilly exclaimed cutting Ted off, deciding that she saw enough of his suffering

He looked at her surprised but continued anyways. "I love you," Ted said after taking a deep breathe. He glanced at her sheepishly waiting for a response.

"Of course I love you, Ted. I've just been waiting for you to say it."

"What? But I've been waiting for you to say it," Ted replied back before smiling at the irony in the situation. Lily's body shifted closer to Ted's and her arms circled around his neck as Ted's arms found him circling her waist

"Well now, you can say it to me over, and over and over again."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," Ted said before he captured her lips on his.


End file.
